


Just A Dream

by Enochianess



Series: Personal Trainer AU [8]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, personal trainer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: Laurent has a bad dream and Damen is there to kiss it better





	

“No!” Laurent yells, bolting upright.

He looks frantically around his room, twisting his hands in the sheets in a desperate attempt to anchor himself. Just a bad dream, he tells himself. That’s all. He’s fine.

His skin is slick with a cold sweat, the back of his t-shirt—or rather Damen’s t-shirt, since he can no longer sleep in anything else—stuck to his back. He pulls the collar of it up to his nose and breathes in deeply, soaking in Damen’s scent. It calms him slightly, but not enough to stop the sob from climbing up his throat. Biting down on his fist to quiet himself, Laurent cries. He grabs his phone from the bedside table and burrows back under the comforter, curling up into the fetal position. He barely thinks before he selects the second contact on his speed dial, something he never would have done a couple of months ago.

He wants Damen. It’s pathetic, but he wants him like a child wants their blankey.

“Laurent?” Damen yawns. “What time’s it?”

Laurent’s hand is shaking as he holds the phone to his ear and his voice comes out hoarse when he says, “I-I don’t know.”

“You okay?”

“I don’t think so.”

“What’s wrong?” Damen asks, suddenly sounding much more alert. Laurent thinks he hears him turn on the bedside lamp.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have called.”

“No, you’re fine. Don’t go. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

“I had a dream.”

“A nightmare?”

Laurent nods, and then realizes that Damen can’t actually see him. “It was horrible.”

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

“No, I-I just needed to hear your voice.”

“Laurent, do you want me to come over? I don’t mind, sweetheart.”

“No, don’t worry. It’s dark and cold outside. I’m just being a stupid kid.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being scared. And I promise you, I don’t mind. I’d rather drive over there and make sure you’re okay.”

Laurent squeezes his eyes closed, whimpering slightly when a couple of tears escape and run down his temples. He’d never let himself make that sort of noise if he was in his right mind, but he’s not and he can’t find it in himself to be embarrassed. All he can say is, “please.”

“Okay, give me fifteen minutes, sweetheart. I’ll be there soon.”

Laurent hangs up and buries his face in his pillow, his nails biting hard into his palms as he wills himself to calm down. His heart is beating a mile a minute and his hands are shaking, but Damen will be here soon. He’ll make everything better.

Just as Damen had said, fifteen minutes later there’s a knock on his front door. Laurent practically leaps out of bed in his hurry to let him in. He knows he must look a wreck, his hair wavy and rumpled, his t-shirt still damp. Damen doesn’t seem to care though, stepping into the apartment and pulling Laurent into a hug.

“You’re okay. I’m here,” he says quietly, leaning down to press a kiss to the crown of Laurent’s head.

“Thank you,” Laurent replies, pushing his face into Damen’s chest. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“Don’t be. You can call me anytime. You know that.”

Laurent hums and wriggles in Damen’s arms, trying to press closer. Damen reaches down until he can grab Laurent’s thighs, then hoists him up and carries him into the kitchen. He sits Laurent on the counter, kissing him lightly on the lips, and then turns around to turn the kettle on.

“What are you doing?” Laurent asks.

“Making you tea. My mother always says that there’s nothing that can’t be fixed with a cup of tea.”

Laurent offers him a small, exhausted smile. All he wants is to lie down and have Damen curl around him, but tea sounds good too.

“Hey, you’re wearing my shirt.” Damen grins.

Laurent looks down and pulls at the hem. It needs to be washed and has more than one toothpaste stain on it, but he doesn’t want Damen’s smell to come out of it. “Yeah.”

“Is that what you normally sleep in when I’m not here?”

"It’s comfy and smells like you.” Laurent shrugs.

Damen smiles softly and steps over to him, rubbing his hands up and down Laurent’s bare thighs. Parting his legs, Laurent pulls Damen to him and holds him close. He presses a series of light kisses up his neck, reveling in the taste of him; it’s so uniquely Damen that Laurent feels himself immediately begin to calm down. Damen sighs and begins to rub large circles into Laurent’s back, massaging the tense muscles he finds there. Laurent melts into him.

The kettle goes off, but neither of them move. Damen’s so big and strong and warm; Laurent feels like it’s impossible to be in any danger as long as he’s in Damen’s arms.

“I want to go to bed,” he says.

“You don’t want your tea?”

“Not now.”

Damen lifts Laurent off the counter and into his arms again, then carries him to the bedroom. He’s careful as he lays Laurent down, pulling him close as soon as they’re both under the covers.

“How’s that?”

“Better,” Laurent says, pressing his freezing cold toes against Damen’s shins. “You’re warm.”

Damen hisses, pulling his legs away. “And you’re a menace. You do this every damn time.”

“I get cold toes.” Laurent laughs.

When he looks up, Laurent finds Damen smiling at him. Damen brushes his damp hair back away from his face and leans down to press a brief kiss to his lips. It’s not enough though, not nearly enough, so Laurent pushes himself up onto Damen’s chest and kisses him again. It feels blissful in the way that it always does with Damen. He’s rolled onto his back, Damen sliding carefully on top of him, and pressed into the mattress. Damen’s kisses are long and loving, his wet lips dragging against Laurent’s.

Now that the fear has left him, all he’s aware of is Damen’s body pressing against his. It’s been a few days since they last saw each other and suddenly he feels desperate. He needs to feel him, needs to know that he's there.

“I want you to touch me,” Laurent murmurs against Damen’s mouth.

“Where?”

“Everywhere.”

Damen cups his cheek in one hand and lets the other one wander downwards. He brushes over Laurent’s cock, smiling when he finds it pressing against the thin material of his boxers. It’s barely half-hard, but it jumps at the light, teasing touch.

“Here?”

“Yes,” Laurent says. “Please.”

Instead of slipping his hands inside Laurent’s underwear like Laurent was expecting, Damen pulls his shirt off him and begins kissing his way down Laurent’s chest, spending a minute or so sucking on his nipples because he knows how quickly it makes him hard, until he reaches his waistband. Then, ever so slowly, he tugs the offending piece of clothing off. Laurent gasps when Damen takes hold of the base of his cock and doesn’t look away when Damen folds his mouth over him. It’s a beautiful sight and he’s entranced as he watches his cock disappear inside. Their eyes lock and Laurent clamps his thighs around Damen’s head, squeezing slightly when Damen slowly begins to bob his head.

“Damen,” he sighs out.

His eyes drop closed then, as Damen begins to swirl his tongue around the tip, and he breathes out, basking in the pleasure. After a moment, Damen starts to move faster, swallowing every time Laurent’s cock hits the back of his throat. And really, it takes no time at all before Laurent is panting into the silence of the bedroom, grasping Damen’s curls as his spine arches. His orgasm builds sweet and slow as molasses, and washes over him in a warm rush that makes him cry out softly. Damen sucks him through it, making sure not to deny him one second of pleasure, and then climbs back over him.

“Good?”

Laurent nods his head, wrapping his arms around Damen’s neck. He’s tired now and his eyes are beginning to droop. It’s been a difficult night after all.

Damen rolls onto his back and pulls Laurent with him, settling him on his chest with his head tucked beneath Damen’s chin. “Sleep now. I’ll be right here if you wake up.”

"You left me in the dream. Told me it was all a joke," Laurent whispers.

"You know that's not true though right? I'm not that other guy."

"It felt so real."

"I'm not going anywhere unless you send me away. I promise."

"You'll get fed up of me eventually. Everyone always does."

"I'll never have enough of you, Laurent."

"I'm not a nice person. I'm cold and I get mean and sometimes I hurt the people I care about."

"You're not cold or mean. You're warm and affectionate and wonderful. Perhaps not all the time, but we all have bad days. And I mean yeah, sometimes you snap at me and seem to have gotten into the habit of calling me a brute, but it's just part of what makes you _you_ , and I want all of you. Everyone hurts the people they love sometimes. No one's perfect."

Laurent buries his face into Damen's neck and fists his t-shirt in his hands. "Auguste is."

"No he's not. You just love him enough that you see past his flaws."

Laurent snorts unhappily. "You should hear my father speak about him. He likes to show him off to his clients, but never me. He doesn't let me anywhere near them in case I embarrass him."

"Well then he's missing out."

"You don't have to try to make me feel better. I know I'll always be the second son to him; the less important one."

"Hey, it's my job to look after you and make you happy. I'll always try to make you feel better. And you're important, Laurent. More than you'll ever know."

Laurent kisses Damen's neck gratefully. He might not believe Damen's words, but it means a hell of a lot that Damen is saying them. 

"You should try to sleep; you've got work soon."

Laurent shakes his head. "I just want to lie here with you."

"Okay."

"Tell me a story. Something nice."

So Damen does. He talks and talks until Laurent's alarm goes off, and then carries on after Laurent calls in sick. Laurent listens to him, not necessarily paying attention to what he's saying, just enjoying his voice and the way his chest rumbles beneath Laurent's ear. All remnants of the dream float away and he's left warm and content. Damen runs his hands over his arms, his back, his thighs, with no intent other than to sooth Laurent. It's pleasant in the way it always is when Damen touches him. Laurent will never get enough of the feeling of Damen's hands on him. 

"Don't you have work?" Laurent asks when it reaches midmorning. 

"I do unfortunately, but I don't have any customers for another couple of hours."

"We should shower. I can make you breakfast after."

"How about a bath? I'll make it nice and hot and put in some bath oil."

"The orange blossom one?"

"If that's what you want."

"Will you get in with me?"

"I'm not sure how we'll fit, but we can try."

"I just— I don't want to be alone just yet."

"Okay, sweetheart."

"And I was thinking, maybe I could come with you to the gym?"

"Absolutely. I can give you a workout if you like. I'm not too busy today."

"Okay."

"Oh, and I've been meaning to tell you that Makedon is starting a yoga class on Tuesday and Thursday evenings. I thought you might be interested in it."

"You're just trying to get more money out of me." Laurent laughs.

"It's part of your membership you dolt."

"Well I guess improving my flexibility could have some pleasant benefits," he says, looking up at Damen with a smirk on his face.

"Mm, I'm sure it could."

"I can already fold myself in half. You know, get my legs up by my head."

Damen's eyes darken. "I think I'll need to see that for myself."

"If you let me stay with you tonight I think I'd be willing."

"I like this plan."

"Of course you do. You like any plan as long as it includes you inside me."

"There's no place I'd rather be."

Lauren rolls his eyes and leans up to press their lips together. "I guess I quite like you inside me too."

Damen groans and rolls Laurent onto his back, his lips moving hungrily down the length of Laurent's neck. "Now?"

"Yes," Laurent sighs. "But then we really do need to get up if you're ever going to get to work."

"I don't want to rush this. I want to take it nice and slow just how you like it."

Laurent shudders beneath him and parts his legs. "Get on with it then."

"God, you're so romantic." Damen laughs. 

"I'm sex starved and in need of a good fucking. I don't have time for romance."

"Laurent, I literally blew you four hours ago."

"Yes, that was ages ago."

Damen shakes his head and rolls his hips. “How’s that?”

“Good,” Laurent says, tipping his head back and smiling, sighing out happily at the beautiful friction. 

Damen undresses and then opens Laurent up slowly, watching him attentively as he writhes and makes soft, sweet sounds of pleasure. It’s so good that Laurent wants to cry.

“I want to ride you,” Laurent says.

Damen’s pupils expand even further at the request and is quick to roll them over until Laurent is straddling his waist. He slides on a condom and helps Laurent get into position. Then Laurent slowly lowers himself down onto his cock.

“Oh god,” Laurent gasps, rocking his hips back and forth once he’s fully seated in Damen’s lap.

Damen puts his hands on Laurent’s hips, not moving him or guiding him, just touching him. There’s a dull ache—Damen isn’t small after all—and he has to take a couple of deep breaths before he lifts himself up and drops back down again. Damen gives him a minute and then starts thrusting up to meet Laurent’s downward movements, fucking him just as gently and slowly as he’d said.

 _“Damen,”_ Laurent pants, dropping his hands to Damen’s chest to steady himself as he begins to speed up.

Damen slides his hands back and takes hold of Laurent’s ass, squeezing gently in a comforting gesture. Then, when Laurent starts making increasingly desperate sounds of pleasure and tucks his face into his own shoulder, Damen starts fucking up harder, holding Laurent’s thighs to take some of the strain away.

“Touch me,” Laurent says, peering down at Damen with hooded eyelids.

Damen nods, grabbing hold of Laurent’s cock in one hand and moving slowly, his grip tight in the way he knows Laurent likes. He’s patient, his eyes fixed on Laurent’s face. Laurent knows he must be a sight, his mouth fallen slack, his cheeks pink, his eyes open but unseeing. He bucks into Damen’s hold and back onto his cock, and then his orgasm rushes over him, quick and powerful. Damen fucks him through it, slowing the movement of his hips once Laurent’s finished.

“No,” Laurent murmurs, “I want you to come. Go on.”

Damen rolls them over and begins to move faster, groaning as his release builds heavily in the pit of his stomach. Laurent smoothes his sweaty curls out of his face and smiles at him, even though the oversensitivity is beginning to be too much.

“Come for me, Damen,” he whispers.

Damen leans down and presses their lips together in a hard kiss, and then begins to shudder, his hips bucking uncoordinatedly as he empties out into the condom with a gasp of Laurent’s name.

“There you go,” Laurent says, his eyes falling shut as Damen presses his face into Laurent’s damp neck.

Laurent’s release is wet and smeared on their stomachs, but Laurent really can’t find it in him to care. He’s got Damen in his arms, right where he wants him to be, and all the horrors of the night before are but an unpleasant memory.

Damen pulls back and looks down at him with a blissful expression on his face, one of a happily sated man. Laurent stares back at him with a smile on his face, content and just as pleased. He aches pleasantly; he’ll feel it all day, but it’s not painful, just a reminder of where his boyfriend has been.

Damen kisses him softly with a hum and pulls slowly out of him. “Feel good?”

“Yes, but I always hate this part.”

“What part?”

“When you have to pull out. I much prefer you inside me.”

“Trust me, I prefer it too.”

“I guess you’ll just have to fuck me again tonight.”

“If that’s what it takes to keep you happy.” Damen laughs.

“Mm, I think we need that bath now,” Laurent says before he leans up and presses their lips together again.

“It’s going to be a tight squeeze.”

“I don’t care.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do,” Damen says, kissing his forehead.

And that's how they spend the next hour of the morning, relaxing in the bathtub, Laurent leaning back against Damen's chest. It may have been a horrible night, but Damen was there just as he always is. Laurent doesn't think he deserves it, but he sure is happy that he has it.

**Author's Note:**

> Is there too much smut in this series? I feel like no matter what I write it always ends with sex?? Oops.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments!


End file.
